


The Pride Saga

by HotBoyfRiendsGarbage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pride, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage/pseuds/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage
Summary: The Squad goes to New York Pride. Shit. Goes. Fucking. Down.*Loosely based on true events.





	1. Don't Rain on My Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS. WAS. A. CHORE. It started as just some BMC Pride headcanons and it just spiraled into a 30-page monstrosity that's choppily written and pretty half-assed at certain points. But I finished it, I can't believe I finished it, and I hope it's worth sharing! I definitely want comments, feedback, and/or criticisms on this piece; I feel it's one of my weaker ones, despite how FRIGGIN LONG it is. And yes, this is loosely (VERY loosely) based on true events that happened to friends of mine at a Pride parade. If you want the real story, let me know!   
> P.S. This takes place after the ENTIRE Afterwards series. The Pride parade I mentioned in Afterglow is New Jersey Pride. Now they're going to New York Pride, which is bigger, better, ANGSTIER, FLUFFIER, SMUTTIER.

“New York Pride 2016, let’th fucking DO THITH!” Rich whooped as he ran to get the door. He wrenched it open and ushered Jeremy and Michael inside. “Get in here, guys! Chloe and Brooke are doing nailth!”

“Nails? Seriously?” Jeremy sighed. “That’s a bit much, right?”

“I am SO in!” Michael replied, causing Jeremy to internally face-palm. “Oh come on Jere-Bear, pwease?”

“As long as I don’t have to…” Jeremy glared at Michael’s puppy-dog eyes and pouting lower lip. “…fine.” Michael grinned and pecked him on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to Jake’s bedroom, where everyone was getting ready. Jeremy felt a little guilty for feeling so apprehensive; he should want to go all out and be proud of himself, his boyfriend and his friends, but… it was still hard sometimes. Pride was something Jeremy struggled with, whether it was his sexuality, or just… himself. He felt grateful to have Michael with him, who had no problem expressing how proud he was of Jeremy. And his friends, who had been there to support their relationship and Jeremy’s coming out as bisexual.

“Jeremy!” Christine squealed, jumping from Jake’s bed to tackle him in a hug. “I’m so excited! Are you excited? This is gonna be so fun! I mean not that New Jersey Pride wasn’t fun, it WAS fun, but this is NEW YORK! Where dreams are made of!! Where BROADWAY is!!! Oh my God, I can’t BELIEVE that—!”

“Hey, bugaboo!” Jenna interrupted, still sitting on the bed. “Come and let me finish streaking your hair!”

“OH! Right, sorry…” Christine blushed, realizing she still had foil wrapped in her hair. Jeremy snickered as she ran back to her girlfriend, who began spraying another chunk of her hair with purple spray paint. He could see Rich in the bathroom, spraying his hair with hairspray. He was already decked out in a blue and pink tank top with tight purple booty shorts and black sneakers. The red strip in his hair was purple. Chloe and Brooke were sitting on the floor, doing each other’s nails. Jake was adjusting his new T-shirt.

“Hey guys!” Jake said, flashing his 100-watt smile as the boys walked in. “Hey Jeremy, we got you a little something!” Jeremy felt his face flush red as Jake went and grabbed a plastic bag from out of his closet.

“Really? Jake, you didn’t have to…” Jeremy stuttered.

“No, it’s cool! We just saw that you didn’t have a shirt to wear last time, so we got one made for you!” _Made_ for him? Jeremy felt his face burn hotter and he lowered his gaze. Michael gripped his hand tight.

“Th-thanks you guys…” He managed to stammer, before Jake pulled out the shirt and his jaw dropped. The shirt was a V-neck tee that was blue on the top and pink on the bottom. In dark purple writing, the words “HEERE AND QUEER” spread across the entire shirt, top to bottom. He felt his brain short-circuit.

“Oh my gOD I LOVE IT!!!” Michael squealed, jumping up and down with delight. “Isn’t it great, Jeremy?!”

“I… I…” Jeremy fought to find the right words, before Michael took his face in his hands to look at him.

“Jeremy.” He said, soft but strong. “It’s great. You can wear your cardigan over it if you want, but I really want you to wear that shirt.” He rested his forehead against Jeremy’s. “I want the world to know how great you are. I want YOU to know how great you are.” Jeremy felt the nerves and doubt wash away as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. He really hoped Michael knew how much he cherished his support.

“Okay.” He exhaled, turning back to Jake. “Thanks, you guys. It’s awesome.” Jake tossed him the shirt.

“One more hour to get ready.” called Rich, checking his watch. “Let’th get thith homo party tharted!!”

* * *

 

“ _But here’s my number, so call me maybe!_ ” Jake warbled along as he bounced in the driver’s seat.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Michael muttered. “I’m gonna stab him with my headphone jack through the—”

“Let it go, babe.” Jeremy chuckled. “We’re almost there.”

“Six times. SIX. TIMES. JEREMY.” Michael struggled to keep his voice at a whisper. Jeremy couldn’t help but smile as he rested his hand on Michael’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. It seemed to calm him down. The drive from New Jersey to New York was a bitch and a half, but Jake’s SUV plowed through traffic with the skill of a pro. Jake was quite the master behind the wheel, so he had been designated as the primary driver. Unfortunately for Michael, this meant that Jake got to choose the song playlist as well. Even Rich, who was in the front passenger seat, started to cringe a little as the song started up again.

“Yo, Jakey D.” Rich finally said, halfway through the seventh play. “Maybe we s’th’hould try another…” He stopped cold as they rounded a street corner, and let out a gasp. “LOOK!” He yelled, pointing ahead. Everyone in the car let out a gasp of delight as a giant rainbow made of balloons arched over the street.

“WAAAAAH IT’S SO PRETTY!!!” Christine and Brooke squealed, bouncing uncontrollably in their seats.

“How are we gonna find parking?” Chloe whined, looking out at the packed streets. “This is ridiculous!”

“No worries you guys.” Jenna piped up, taking pictures of the rainbow balloon arch. “My dads got us a parking pass for the VIP section of the Marriott hotel.” Jenna’s dads were both Orbitz travel agents, so they got discounts and free stuff having to do with Pride events all the time. They were at a convention this year so they couldn’t go, but they had been the ones who had taken the Squad to New Jersey Pride. Jake pulled into the line for the Marriott parking garage and Jenna pulled the printed pass from her bag. Chloe pulled out a pocket mirror to recheck hers and Brooke’s makeup, and Michael put away his iPod. His signature white headphones still hung around his neck, with the cord hanging down over his black “MOVE I’M GAY” quarter-length shirt and tucking into one of the pockets on his sweatpants he cut into shorts. He had the colors of the rainbow flag painted on his nails, and his signature weed-pattern socks. Jeremy peered out the window and up at the sky; the sun was blazing down, with only few sparse clouds in the sky. He nervously tugged at his blue sweater cardigan, knowing he would probably have to take it off at some point. And expose that shirt… he felt himself huff with frustration. Why was he so _nervous_? Why did being proud of who he was, who he was with, who his friends were, feel so… so… _unfamiliar_?

“Hey.” Michael’s voice brought him back into the car, and he turned to face him. “You look great, Jere.” Jeremy smiled and felt himself blush, but the frustration still nipped at his features. Michael leaned forward and tilted Jeremy’s face upwards into an affectionate kiss. Jeremy melted into it for a moment. “Still nervous?” Michael asked gently. Jeremy nodded, not noticing everyone else in the car listening in. “I know being comfortable in your own skin isn’t what you’re used to… but that’s what you have me for. I’m happy with who I am, and I’m happy with who you are. I…we love you. Now, you need to love you.”

“Yes Jeremy, we love you!!” Christine cried, throwing her arms around Jeremy’s neck from the back seat and giving him a peck on the back of the head. Brooke and Chloe ‘aww’ed. Jeremy’s face was brick-red.

“Jeremy Heere, hero of Middleborough High!” Rich cheered from the front. “You’re awethome, dude!” Jeremy ducked down and buried his face in Michael’s chest as the rest of the car joined in the cheers. Michael smiled warmly and wrapped Jeremy in a tender embrace, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. Jeremy fought back tears as he hugged Michael, laughing. For once, he couldn’t hear the Squip at all.

* * *

 

New York Pride was an absolute blast. There was so much to see, and the street festival was enormous. The parade was an endless barrage of cheers, floats and street performers. It was so crowded they could barely move. Luckily Jake towered over pretty much everyone, making it easy to keep the group close. Christine kept wandering off every time she saw glitter, so Jenna kept her vlogging mainly focused on keeping track of her. Rich was giving out high-fives and full-body hugs like there was no tomorrow. Chloe and Brooke spent the whole time taking selfies of each other and finding good ice cream venders. Jeremy eventually shed his cardigan in the sweltering heat, which Jake offered to keep in his backpack.

“Jeremy?” he felt a tug on his shirt and turned to Michael. He looked ready to cry. “I need to sit down.”

“Okay.” Jeremy replied without hesitation, and took his boyfriend by the hand. Michael got overcome by the loud noise and the constant people bustling past him pretty easily, and this was the third time he needed to go somewhere quiet to decompress. As he led Michael through the crowd, he sent a quick text to Rich: _brb, looking for a bathroom_. He wound through the sidewalk, trying to find a spot of quiet. He felt Michael’s grip tighten and felt his palms grow sweaty. He rounded the next street corner and sped up as the crowd dispersed. He caught a glimpse of a narrow alley and ducked into it with Michael.

“Is here okay?” Jeremy asked. Michael didn’t answer, and Jeremy saw he had put his headphones on. His face was contorted like he was in pain, and Jeremy could hear the music blaring from the speakers. He gently took the headphones and slid them off Michael’s head and around his neck. Michael opened his eyes and let out a breath of relief. He leaned in close to Jeremy, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Michael finally sighed. “I’m ruining this for you.”

“No you’re not Michael, don’t be ridiculous.” Jeremy said softly, sliding his arms around Michael’s neck.

“You can go back if you want, I’ll come later…”

“No. I’m staying right here.” Jeremy said firmly. Michael couldn’t help but smile, despite feeling tears of frustration welling up in his chest. He began to tremble, and he flung his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. Overwhelming guilt began to creep into Michael’s head, causing his thoughts to spiral horribly.

“I’m sorry…!” he choked out “I’m sorry, Jeremy…” Jeremy grabbed his boyfriend’s face in both his hands.

“Babe, it’s okay.” Jeremy said, almost too harshly. “God, if I can be freaked out over wearing a stupid shirt then you’re allowed to be freaked out by crowds and noise, okay?” Michael blinked a few times. “Uh, sorry.” Jeremy muttered, looking down. “Just, your problems… they’re more important than mine.”

“What? That’s not true!” Michael retaliated, gripping Jeremy’s shoulders. “Yours are very important!”

“No they’re not!” Jeremy almost shouted, his voice cracking. “They’re all… they’re all my doing. And I deserve to have them for everything I’ve done. You didn’t ask to be overwhelmed by crowds or noise. But me? I asked to be controlled. I asked to have a voice in my head that judged every single thing I…”

“Jeremy, STOP.” Michael snapped, placing a finger on Jeremy’s lips. “Look, yes, I don’t have a choice when it comes to my anxiety, but you were abused. You were manipulated. You just wanted to improve yourself, and I admire you so much for that. I was too scared to try. And yeah, it backfired and it almost destroyed all of humanity, but you can’t blame yourself just because you wanted something, you know? We all want things, Jeremy. And they make us make bad choices sometimes. Believe me, I would know.” Jeremy felt a lump form in this throat, and his gaze darted down to the faded scars on Michael’s wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ladies and gentleman, thank you for choosing the Boyf Riends Express for your gay crop-thriving fulfillment! If you look out the window to your left, you'll see we're departing the first Angst Stop and making a short detour into SMUTVILLE SO BUCKLE UP BITCHES* (it's acually super super short, it's barely smut, but I felt it was worth a tag)  
> FIC CANONS: Cinnabuns is the only legit canon besides BoyfRiends. Pinkberry and RichJake are purposefully ambiguous because I may wanna get into them later on...? I'm not sure yet. But Cinnabuns all the wAY, GOD.


	2. Sex and Violence

“I want… to be normal again.” Jeremy croaked, his throat tight. “I just want… everything to be normal.”

“I know, I know.” Michael murmured, stroking Jeremy’s hair. “But it’s… it’s just not gonna happen. You and I are gonna have voices in our heads, self-made or not, probably forever.” Jeremy stifled a chuckle.

“At least… I have you.” He whispered.

“And I’ll never have a problem being your cheerleader.” Michael replied. “Don’t ever think I would, ok? And I’ll live with anxiety and panic attacks for the rest of my life, if it means I get to sing your praises.”

“And I’ll live with an evil voice in my head telling me everything I do is wrong for the rest of my life, if it means helping you feel as happy as you deserve to be.” Jeremy breathed, lifting Michael’s hands to once again kiss the scars on his wrists. Michael always felt butterflies rustling in his stomach whenever he did. “I love you, babe.” Michael choked back tears as he pulled Jeremy closer, nuzzling into his neck. Jeremy tightened his grip around Michael and gently began peppering his cheek and neckline with soft kisses.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Michael moaned, his body slowly releasing the crippling tension. He melted until he had flushed himself completely against Jeremy’s body. That was enough for Jeremy; he felt his pants and boxers grow tight against Michael’s, and he began descending his pale hands down Michael’s shoulders, arms and chest. He rested them on Michael’s hips. “Jeremy…?” Michael lifted his head at Jeremy’s touch, and Jeremy seized the opportunity to press his lips against his, soft and warm. Michael froze for a moment, before keenly responding with his tongue and running his hands down Jeremy’s back. They stayed that way for a while, blissful, until Jeremy suddenly slid one hand into Michael’s sweatpants.

“ _Seriously_?” Michael gasped, catching his breath as he jerked back. “ _Now_?” Jeremy grinned and gave Michael’s crotch a light grazing. Michael let out an unexpected gasp, which only made Jeremy harder.

“Is that a no?” Jeremy whispered, biting down on Michael’s neck and sucking. Michael sighed in defeat.

“Fuck you, you horny jackrabbit.” Michael grunted, grabbing Jeremy by the buttocks and hoisting him up so his legs were around Michael’s waist. Jeremy threw his arms around Michael’s neck as he took a few steps, until Jeremy was pressed against the alley wall. “If we’re arrested, we’re never having sex again.”

“Until school starts.” Jeremy bartered as he clumsily undid his jeans and Michael slid his sweatpants off.

“For a _year_.” Michael snapped back, spitting in his palm and sliding it between his legs to lubricate them.

“What about handjobs?”

“ _Jeremy—!_ ” Jeremy cut off Michael with another kiss, and they both dissolved into each other’s bodies.

“Has anyone seen Michael and Jeremy?” Christine asked worriedly. “I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“They thaid they went to the bathroom?” Rich said, looking at his phone. “But it’th been 20 minutes.” They all mulled for a second, as Jenna looked at these stupid, stupid people she called her best friends.

“They’re banging.” She finally said.

“ _Again_?” Jake gasped, wide-eyed.

“Jesus!” Chloe and Brooke exclaimed. And just as expected, about 5-10 minutes later, the boyfriends reappeared, with their clothes rumpled, their hair mussed up, and with idyllic smiles on both their faces.

* * *

 

Later that night, the Squad was invited to a party specifically for queer teenagers at someone’s rooftop apartment. Rich had snagged the invites due to some serious networking through all the street venders. There wasn’t any alcohol, so Rich snuck in a flask, and Jenna brought both a full wine purse AND a wine scarf. She had convinced Jake to bring a wine tie full of cocktail, and he was a nervous wreck about it.

“We’re gonna get in trouble…!” He muttered as Chloe took a sip from the tube in his tie. “We are so…!”

“Jake, calm your tits.” Jenna snickered, already a little wobbly from the wine. “Just play it cool, okay?”

“I’m not worried about _me_.” Jake huffed, bending down for a sip from Jenna. “I’m worried about _him_!”

“ _I’m on the right track, baby I wasth BO-O-ORN THITH WAY!!!_ ” Rich hollered from the patio dance floor.

“Okay yeah I’d be worried.”

The party was very crowded, but mostly on the rooftop patio. Inside, it was considerably tamer. Jeremy and Michael were cuddling on a couch with a bunch of other kids, watching some gay-themed 90’s films. Christine was yammering someone’s ear off about Broadway musicals at the food table. Rich dragged Brooke and Chloe on the dance floor with him. Jenna was vlogging from the patio with Jake next to her. The Lady Gaga playlist wound down, and replacing it was a song that made Michael jump from his seat.

“Come dance with me!” He cried, grabbing Jeremy’s hands.

“But I wanna see if the cheerleader and that cool girl get together!”

“Just this one, pretty please?” Jeremy groaned and got up, letting himself be dragged by Michael outside. He should’ve known that this song would make Michael want to dance, and he couldn’t help but smile. He followed Michael into the middle of the dance floor, and Michael began twirling around.

“ _Oooooh, I wanna dance with somebody_!” he sang along to the lyrics. “ _I wanna feel the heat with somebody!_ ” Jeremy beamed at his silly boyfriend and clumsily tried to keep up with his sporadic moves. Rich joined in at one point, throwing one arm on each of the boys and jumping up and down with them. Brooke and Chloe came up around them as well, forming a five-person circle of dancing, laughing teens. The song died down and was quickly replaced by another popular 90’s jam. The dance floor became full. Michael and Jeremy were suddenly pushed together as a herd of teens crowded around them to dance. Brooke, Chloe and Rich kept on dancing, but Jeremy saw the uneasiness creeping into Michael’s eyes.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked, holding Michael’s hands. Michael was stiff for a moment, before shaking his head. Jeremy nodded and quickly pulled Michael out of the crowd, off the dance floor and back inside. He brought Michael back to the couch and sat him back down, but Michael’s hands continued to shake. He took his headphones off his neck and slid them over his ears, shutting his eyes tightly and trembling. “Come on, we’re going outside.” Jeremy said softly, pulling Michael back up and leading him to the door.

“Where are you guys going?” he heard Jake call from across the room.

“Just out, we’ll be back.” Jeremy replied, opening the door and pulling Michael through it. He quickly brought Michael to the elevator, pulled him in and thumbed the “Lobby” button. Michael was crying.

“G-God damn it…!” Michael gasped, feeling the hyperventilating constricting his throat. “I’m sorry…!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Jeremy whispered, kissing Michael on the forehead. “Just breathe, babe. Breathe.”

Jeremy held Michael tightly the whole way down to the lobby. By the time the elevator door opened, Michael’s tremors had slowed and his breathing had become more regular. He smiled weakly at him.

“I don’t know… what I did… to deserve you.” Michael whispered shakily as they got out of the elevator.

“Ditto, babe, ditto.” Jeremy replied, lifting Michael’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “Let’s go outside, okay?”

“Okay.” The two boys walked out into the busy New York City street, and began walking hand-in-hand. Jeremy began to realize that “outside” in New York City was not the “outside” as suburban New Jersey. It was nowhere near as quiet or as empty, and Jeremy could feel Michael’s grip tightening in his hand. He felt frustration beginning to mount, until he saw am empty parking lot to his right and turned into it. The brick and concrete walls on either side of the lot muffled the city sounds slightly, and there were no people around to bump into them here. It wasn’t ideal, but Michael’s grip loosened, so it was working.

“We should’ve just stayed in the elevator.” Jeremy muttered, kicking a bottle. “At least it was cleaner.”

“Nah, I would’ve freaked out more in there.” Michael replied. “I hate closed spaces more than crowds.” He came up behind Jeremy and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I do appreciate it, Jere Bear. Thank you.” Jeremy beamed as Michael’s arms draped over his shoulders. He could feel Michael’s tremors fading.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked quietly, after a few minutes of content silence. “You ready to go back up?”

“Can… can we just stay here a little longer?” Michael asked feebly. “I just wanna be with you… alone.”

“We are not having sex in this parking lot.” Jeremy snickered. “There’s a hypodermic needle right there.” Michael snorted, and buried his face into Jeremy’s hair and neck as they both started laughing together.

WHACK! The noise made them both jump. They looked around, and suddenly a man came darting from out between the parked cars, followed by two bigger men. They were holding baseball bats and yelling.

“Help me…!” The man cried, and Jeremy could see blood on his face. He felt him and Michael tense up.

“Get back here you fag!!” One of the other men yelled. “Teach you to touch my truck with your AIDS!”

“HEY!” Jeremy yelled impulsively, shrugging Michael’s arms off. “Leave him alone!” His face felt red-hot. The men stopped chasing the bleeding man and turned to face them. They were bearded and creepy.

“Aw, now there’s two of them!” One of them guffawed. They began trudging towards them creepily.

“Yeah, even numbers!” Michael shouted, taking a step towards them. “What decade are you from?!”

“Get out of here!” Jeremy interjected. “Or we’ll call the police!” Both boys whipped out their phones. Both men suddenly got really ugly looks on their faces. “Smile!” Jeremy sneered, snapping a picture. Both men took off at a run towards the cars, and Michael and Jeremy looked at each other, bewildered.

“That… was _amazing_!” Michael burst out laughing, scooping Jeremy up by the waist. “I can’t believe we _did_ that!” Two headlights shone behind them, and they saw that one of the pickup trucks was starting. “That must be them!” Michael quickly put Jeremy down. “We should snap one of their license plates!”

“Good idea.” Jeremy said breathlessly. He was still in a sort of shock. He felt adrenaline coursing in him. The boys ran a few feet up towards the cars and turned their cameras on, when the truck revved loudly. Jeremy felt his blood run cold as the truck roared to life… straight at them. “ _Michael, run_!” He shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya the smut was short. Let's be honest here, when Jeremy is in charge, it's quick and dirty. Michael is the foreplay king. We'll get into that at a later date... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> This is the part that is based on true events, but trust me, it's VERY derivative. If you're interested in the actual story, I'll be happy to share it with you! If you know what gay 90's film Jeremy is talking about, congratulations. You're more old-school than Michael (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> BUCKLE UP MOTHERFUCKERS, YOU'RE ABOUT TO CROSS THE BORDER INTO ANGSTVILLE (ಥ_ಥ)


	3. 911 Emergency

The truck emitted a loud screech as it thundered towards them. Time seemed to slow down as Jeremy turned on his heels and took off at a run. He only made it a few paces before realizing Michael wasn’t with him. He looked over his shoulder to see Michael running a few steps behind him, with the truck’s headlights charging up on them. Jeremy turned back to keep running when he heard a cry behind him. He stopped and turned; Michael had fallen down. Time became even slower as Michael looked up at him from the ground. Jeremy could see on his face that he was petrified with fear… he couldn’t move.

“Michael MOVE!” Jeremy cried running back towards him. The adrenaline was now racing through every part of him. The truck’s horn blared, and Jeremy was suddenly at Michael’s side. Then he was grabbing his shoulders and shoving him effortlessly. He saw Michael tumble out of the truck’s way. _He was safe…_

**_T H U D_ **

**_C R A C K_ **

**_S C R E E C H_ **

The truck was gone. Michael was facedown in the pavement. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. He could only hear his own heartbeat for a few moments, before the ringing subsided. He winced as he gingerly lifted himself off the ground. His right hip hurt really bad. The pavement was warm, and his glasses had been knocked off. He felt for them, finding them and sliding them back on.

_Jeremy._

He scrambled to sit up on the pavement and turned. Jeremy lay motionless a few feet away. He was on his side, his back facing Michael. Michael felt his chest seize with terror as he crawled towards Jeremy.

“J-J-Jeremy…?” Michael murmured as he reached his boyfriend. A low groan trickled from his throat as his vision sharpened onto Jeremy’s limp, twisted body. His left arm was warped the wrong way. “No, no, Jeremy…!” Michael moaned, rolling Jeremy towards him “ _Oh, **God** ….!_” There was blood dribbling down his forehead. There was blood coming out of his nose and mouth. His eyes were closed. He was lifeless. Michael let out a guttural cry as he cradled Jeremy in his arms, desperately caressing his bloody face and hair. Jeremy didn’t stir. A wave of nausea overcame Michael, and he dissolved into nearly inhuman sobs. He began rocking Jeremy back and forth, holding him tightly to his chest. “Jere Bear…” he choked out. “I’m right here, buddy…. I’m right here…. Oh God, please don’t die…!” He started flashing back to the night of the play. Hot tears streamed down his face and onto Jeremy’s bloodstained cheeks. He laid his head on Jeremy’s chest, but he couldn’t tell if it was moving or not; his own body was heaving too hard.

“Son, you need to get up, okay?” A man’s voice said. It sounded a million miles away. “Can you stand?”

“G-go away…!” Michael wheezed, throwing himself over Jeremy. When did all these people get here? He caught sight of flashing lights out of the corner of his blackening vision. He felt a hand on his back.

 “Son, listen to me.” The man’s voice was very calm and collected. “We need to help your friend, okay? We need to get him to a hospital. You need to breathe, and I need you to stand.” Michael paused and looked up at the man. He looked nice. He slowly loosened his grip on his boyfriend. “Do you need help?”

“Uh…” Michael’s words had all left him. “I…I… um…” The man carefully helped Michael to his feet.

“It’s okay, son.” The man said, holding him steady. “There’s the gurney now. Just breathe, son. Breathe.”

* * *

 

The ambulance ride was a nightmare. Michael was shoved into a corner while three paramedics stood around Jeremy, attempting to stabilize him. Every declaration they said made Michael feel queasy again.

“Broken ribs, undetermined amount.”

“Uneven breathing, lung damage. Possible puncture.”

“Left arm broken in two places.”

“Head injury, deep laceration near the spine.”

“Patient unresponsive.”

“ _Nnngh_ …!” Michael groaned, doubling over as his vision spiraled. His stomach was churning and his lungs seemed to be refusing air. He couldn’t hear anything except his heart pounding in his eardrums.

“Sweetie?” a distant female voice cut through the darkness. He glanced up slightly. The one female paramedic, a black lady, was right in front of him. She knelt down so her face was a few inches from his.

“I think… I’m gonna be sick…” he managed to croak.

“You’ve got a bad cut on your forehead, honey.” She said, gently pressing her gloved hands on his face. “Does it hurt anywhere else?” Michael shook his head. That pain in his hip had dulled into a light ache. “Baby, can you breathe for me?” She asked. Her voice was very firm, but super nice. He shakily took in a deep breath, hearing the high-pitched squeaking from his constricted throat. “Again.” She said, giving his shoulders a squeeze. He slowly regained his hearing and his chest cooled down as she coached him. “There we go.” She said soothingly, rustling his hair. “You’re pretty freaked out. Is he… your boyfriend?”

“Y-yes…” Michael squeaked between breaths. She smiled warmly at him and patted him on the knee.

“I understand you’re scared.” She said. “I’d be scared if my wife got hit by a car, too. But you need to be strong for him right now. I’m gonna stitch you up now, okay? So you can be with him the whole time.” Michael hiccupped a little, but nodded as the tears welled up in his eyes. She began to dab his hairline.

“Ow…!” Michael flinched as she made quick work of his cut. He braced himself though, gritting his teeth. After a few minutes, she pulled her hand away and grinned. He didn’t feel any different; he hadn’t even noticed a cut on his face, but when he went to clean his glasses, he saw a smear of blood on his fingers.

“All good, honey.” The lady said. “It wasn’t too deep or too big. You only needed 2 stitches. Now…” She took his shoulders once again and looked him square in the eye. “I need you to keep breathing, and be strong for your boy, okay? What happened to you guys was wrong—I heard what the cops were saying.” The cogs in Michael’s brain began to slowly start turning. She was right… they had just been gay-bashed. He felt his face grow hot at the thought, and he finally glanced at Jeremy, laying unconscious in the rickety cot. He’d been actively avoiding looking at him, for fear of completely breaking down at the sight of him all broken and battered. But Jeremy’s chest was rising and falling, and his arm was set in a sling. He looked so fragile and so beaten that Michael felt a hot lump form in his throat. But he was still alive.

“Is he going to be okay?” he asked, his voice broken but steady. “And… thank you. What’s your name?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know, hon.” She replied justly. “It’s up to God. But I’ll be praying for him.” She smiled at him as Michael felt the ambulance pull to a stop outside Bellevue. “And my name’s Nicole, sweetie.”

* * *

 

Michael sat in the waiting room for hours. Jeremy had been wheeled into surgery the minute they got there, leaving Michael all by himself. He was hugging his knees and his head was buried in them. It felt like a plague of mosquitos were buzzing in his head, as the horrible thoughts and possibilities resonated.

_He could die._

_He could have brain damage._

_He could be in pain for the rest of his life._

**_He could die._ **

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

Michael blinked a few times in realization. How long had his phone been buzzing? He quickly pulled it out of his pocket. “Bisexual Gremlin” flashed on his screen. _Fuck_. He hesitantly hit the “Answer” button.

“Rich…?”

“MIKE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?” Rich hollered, making him jerk the phone away from his ear. “WE’VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU AND JEREMY FOR THE PAST’H TWO HOUR’TH! WHERE ARE YOU?”

“I’m… at the hospital…”

“… what did you thay?”

“I’m… at the… hospital…”

“What the hell happened? Are you hurt? Where’th Jeremy?”

“Jeremy’s… here… he… he was hit by… a car…”

“WHAT?!?!”

“Some guys… chased us… it’s…it’s really bad, Rich…”

“…”

“Rich?”

“Don’t move. We’re coming.”

“Okay…”

“Did you call hith dad?”

“O-oh… OH! Fuck, um, no…”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll do it. We’re on our way right now. And Michael?”

“Y-yeah…?”

“We… we love you, man. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Heh… thanks Rich. Love… love you guys too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT, Y'ALL THOUGHT I WAS JOKING? (ಠ~ಠ)   
> (the paramedic is an homage to Grey's Anatomy, I love/hate that show)  
> I'm only assuming that they go to Bellevue, I don't know dick about New York City. I do watch Law & Order SVU though, and they go to Bellevue A LOT. So I picked that one.   
> ALL ABOARD THE ANGST EXPRESS, WOO WOO BITCHES (ʘ‿ʘ)


	4. No One Is Alone

It felt like a million years before Michael finally saw the doctor walk out. He jumped up and ran to him.

“How’s Jeremy?” He asked breathlessly.

“He’s stable for now. He has two broken ribs and one cracked one, as well as a bruised lung. His arm is shattered. He has hairline fracture above his right eye and a nasty laceration near the base of his neck. But…” He gave Michael a hopeful smile. “His vitals are good for now. With any luck he’ll pull through.” Michael exhaled heavily, feeling the smallest bit of relief trickle through him for the first time that night.

“Can I see him?” he asked. “Please?”

“He’s still unconscious. And we don’t know when he’ll wake up.” The doctor said hesitantly. “But yes, you may go see him. His room is 2693.” Michael managed to establish a weak smile before running off. He dashed down the hall, counting the numbers on the door. The hallway felt hundreds of miles long.

2605

2617

2635

2660

“Hello?” He stopped for a moment as a nurse stepped out of one of the rooms. “Looking for a room?”

“Um, yes.” He said hurriedly. “Room 2693, please.”

“Oh, right there at the corner.” She replied, pointing down to the next hall intersection. “On your right.”

“Thank you.” He said, trying to sound polite in a rush. He turned to start down the hallway once again.

“Are you with Jeremy Heere?”

Michael stopped and looked back at the nurse. She was short and petite, with long, wavy blonde hair.

“Yes.” He replied.

“He’s on my rotation tonight. I’ll walk with you.” She took a few strides to catch up with him. “Are you family? His brother?” Michael shook his head and almost laughed. How could she think they look alike?

“I’m… I’m his boyfriend.” He said, slightly hesitant to share it with a stranger. Her hazel eyes grew wide.

“Oh! Well, okay!” she said, shrugging off the initial awkwardness. “Might as well be family then, huh?” Michael felt pleased at her reaction, but they had reached Jeremy’s door, and he felt his stomach drop. “You okay, honey?” she asked kindly, seeing the suddenly nervous aspect creep into Michael’s features.

“I… um…” he looked at her hesitantly. “He… he looks okay… right?” Heidi sighed and gave a weak smile.

“I’m afraid nothing prepares you for stuff like this.” She said. She sounded nice, but also pretty worldly. “I don’t know if it helps, but… I’ve seen people recover from a lot worse.” It did help. He felt a bit better.

“Thank you, Miss… um…”

“You can call me Nurse Heidi.” She said with a smile. “If that’s too informal, Miss Hansen is fine, too.”

Michael took several deep breaths before finally pushing the door open. The room was quiet and sterile. In the middle of the room was a bed… and there he was. Michael swallowed hard. Jeremy’s left arm was encased in white plaster and set in a dark blue sling. He had thick white bandages wrapped around his head, pushing his hair back and out of his face. He had an IV coming out of his exposed right arm. All of the blood had been washed off his sleeping face, and now Michael could see that he had a black eye.

“Oh God…” Michael croaked as he staggered towards Jeremy’s right side. He looked so small and weak. There were tubes sticking out of the hospital gown he’d been put into, and his chest was rising and falling so stiffly that Michael could barely see it. He gingerly took Jeremy’s hand in his. It was so… _cold_. Sobs began to choke him as he brought it to his lips and kissed each of his boyfriend’s fingers. He held Jeremy’s hand against his own cheek, almost hoping that he could transfer some of his warmth into him.

“You poor baby.” He had totally forgotten that Heidi was still there, and he jumped a little at her voice. She had taken a small green chair from a corner of the room and sat it behind him so he could sit down. “You really love him.” She placed her hand on his back as he sat, and began gently rubbing his shoulders.

“Yeah…” he said, relaxing a little at her gentle touch. He kissed Jeremy’s hand one more time before laying it back down on the bed. He didn’t let go though, and laced their fingers together. “I really do.”

“Do you mind me asking what happened?” She said softly. She sounded so sweet and genuine.

“We… scared off these jerks ‘cause they were attacking someone, and they got in their car and…” He felt his throat tighten as the memory raged through his mind. “…and they chased us down and he…” His face burned and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “…he pushed me out of the way…!” He couldn’t finish. Guilt began to set in. He felt Heidi’s arms wrap around his shoulders and give him a tight squeeze as the sobs overcame him. “He wouldn’t… be hurt… if I hadn’t… gotten scared…! If I had been a little _braver_ …!”

“It’s not your fault, honey.” She murmured, as if comforting a small child. “I know you feel like it is, but I promise it’s not.” She knelt down so she could look him in the eye. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes too. “ _Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need a friend to carry you, and when you’re broken on the ground…_ ” she turned and nodded to Jeremy, smiling at him. “ _You will be found_.” The guilt subsided a little as he smiled back at Heidi. “I’ll be here all night, okay? You just hit the buzzer.”

“Okay.” Michael said shakily. “Thank you, Nurse Heidi.” Heidi patted his head as she stood back up.

“Oh my gosh.” She said suddenly, holding back a nervous laugh. “I still don’t know your name, honey!”

“O-Oh…” Michael felt a laugh stir in his chest as well. “Well, I’m…”

“Michael?”

Michael blinked and turned at the sound of his name. Standing at the door was Rich, with Jake towering behind him. The whole Squad was crowded around them at the door. Michael felt an immense wave of relief as he saw them, and exhaled a long-held breath. Then he saw all the color drain from Rich’s face.

“Y-you guys…!” Michael managed to stammer as he shot from his chair. There was a moment of painful silence as the teenagers processed the horrifying image in front of them. For a moment, they were all little kids again: scared, insecure and unable to understand why bad things happened. Jake covered his mouth with his hand. Christine’s eyes widened into glassy black orbs. Then Brooke burst into sobs, and the floodgates opened. Everyone spilled into the room, surrounding Michael in an emotional group hug.

* * *

 

Mr. Heere arrived about a half hour after the Squad did. He looked very unkempt and frantic when he stumbled into the room, and his red eyes went dull as he saw his son, broken, bruised and motionless. He let out a husky, strangled wheeze as Brooke and Christine took both of his arms to help steady him.

“Jeremy…” he rasped as the girls helped him sit in a chair to the left of Jeremy’s bed. He reached over and waveringly stroked Jeremy’s bruised face and ruffled his hair. “Michael,” he said, “what happened?” Michael, who hadn’t left Jeremy’s side, groggily retold the story again, as he did for his friends earlier.

“Do the police know about this?” Mr. Heere asked. Michael looked up. He hadn’t even considered that.

“Um… the paramedic… she said something about cops…” he said weakly. “I remember… flashing lights?”

“I hope they des’throy them.” Rich spat from the corner of the room. “I hope they get gunned down.”

“Don’t think like that, Rich.” Jake said firmly, wrapping his arm around him. “That’s just how _they_ think.”

“ _I don’t care_!” Rich yelled, fighting tears. “I want them dead! I want… _Fuck,_ I want to _hit_ thomething…!” Jake pulled the shuddering boy into a tight hug, and Rich furiously balled his fists against Jake’s chest. Michael couldn’t help but empathize somewhat with Rich; he _was_ angry. _He_ wanted to hit something. But he was too exhausted to even toy with the notion. It was almost 3 in the morning, and Chloe and Jenna were already asleep on chairs. Jake was slouched against the wall as he held Rich close to him.

“Hey, guys?” Heidi stood in the doorway. She looked very tired, but also fortified. “Listen, I kind of fudged the rules a little by letting you all in here at once. Michael and Mr. Heere can stay, but I’m gonna need the rest of you to go out into the waiting room until regular visiting hours start, at 8 tomorrow.”

“What?!” Christine gasped. “No…!” But Mr. Heere put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“It’s okay hon.” He said raggedly. “I’ll call you guys if… anything changes. Now go outside and get some sleep. I love you guys, and thank you for everything you’ve done for Jeremy.” Christine gulped, but she nodded. She went to wake Jenna, and Brooke gently roused Chloe. Jake began to slowly walk Rich out.

“We love you, Michael.” Rich said blearily. Christine mumbled in agreement as they all shambled out.

“Love you too.” Michael called. He turned back to Jeremy, who he hadn’t taken his eyes off in hours.

“Michael.” Mr. Heere said slowly. “I think you need some sleep too.” Michael shook his head fiercely.

“I don’t want to sleep.” That was a lie. “I want to stay here.” That wasn’t. Mr. Heere cracked a wry smile.

“I didn’t say anything about leaving.” He replied. He patted Jeremy’s bed, and Michael looked surprised.

“It’s okay.” Mr. Heere said gently. “I’m way too wired now to sleep. But you look like you need a break. Even if you weren’t… dating, you’re family, Michael.” Michael felt a warm sensation seep into his chest for the first time that night. He smiled warmly at Mr. Heere, and slowly stood up from his chair. He and Mr. Heere carefully slid Jeremy slightly to the left, so there was just enough space for Michael to climb in. He put his glasses on the side table and gently snuggled against Jeremy in the small bed, wrapping his arm around his waist. His legs hung off the bed, but he didn’t care. Just feeling Jeremy’s body, and his faint breathing, was enough for Michael. He gave Jeremy a quick kiss before dozing off almost instantly.

“Thank you, Michael…” Mr. Heere murmured, ruffling both boys’ hair. “Thank you for loving my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Heere is criminally underrated as a parental character. Represent the single fathers, brother. (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞  
> HEIDI MAKES AN ENTRANCE!!! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ She's the best female character in DEH. I love her so much.  
> P.S. Does anyone know where DEH takes place? I know that an apple orchard and a national forest for Evan to break his arm in are scarce in New York City, but I WANNA CROSSOVER GODDAMMIT SO THEY'RE THERE NOW ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\З= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =Ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿


	5. Lifeboat

The next day, Jeremy was moved from the ICU to the general ward. Heidi said his brain activity was steadily improving and he was still able to breathe on his own, but he would still be under strict observation. He was still unconscious, and the doctor was still unable to tell when he would wake up. Once Jeremy was moved, the Squad began taking shifts visiting him, sleeping and getting supplies.

“Your mom told me to give you thith.” Rich said, handing Michael his red Game Boy Advance. “And thethe.” He held out three different games. “And she’th cooking enough adobo to feed an entire army.”

“Thanks, guys.” Michael chuckled, taking the Game Boy and the games. “Did you get the other stuff?”

“You mean this?” Jake opened up a gym bag secretly stuffed with 30-plus Mountain Dew Red bottles.

“Pretty sure I only needed one or two.”

“You can never have too much Mountain Dew Red.” Rich said wisely. “But… how are we gonna feed it to him?” Michael wasn’t really sure; outside food was not permitted during visits, and if they got caught they’d be kicked out. Nurse Heidi might let it slide, but Jeremy was no longer her charge. The RN on duty in the general ward was a large middle-aged woman with stringy brown hair and bright red glasses.

“Maybe I can th’lip it to him real fas’th.” Rich said.

“How?”

“You know, mouth-to-mouth!”

“ _No_.”

“Aw c’mon, Michael—” Rich stopped abruptly at the sudden rapping on the door. It was the new RN.

“Sorry boys, but it’s time to run some diagnostics and additional tests.” She said. Michael could see two people in scrubs behind her. “I’m gonna need you to step out for a minute until we’re done, alrighty?” Rich and Jake looked apprehensively at Michael, who started anxiously fiddling with Jeremy’s bedsheets.

“It’ll only be for a bit.” She said reassuringly. “I’ll come find you when we’re all done, okay? I promise.” Michael sighed and stood up. Rich and Jake threw their arms around either side of him and led him to the door. Just before he stepped out, he quickly turned back for one last look at Jeremy before the RN shut the door. Having Jeremy out of his sight was more upsetting and painful then it’d ever been before.

“Come on, bro.” said Jake, squeezing Michael’s shoulder. “Let’s go get some coffee. They got Starbucks.” Michael didn’t really drink coffee; it made him too jittery, but right now he felt that his body could use the extra boost. Sleeping next to Jeremy was nice, but the bed sucked and it had made his back all sore.

“Sounds good.” He agreed, mutely. Jake looked over Michael’s head to Rich, who reciprocated his worried stare. They both knew there was no cheering up or distracting Michael from something like this.

“So… is there… anything else you want us to get from your house later, brother?” Jake asked tentatively. Michael didn’t seem to acknowledge the question at first, but he suddenly glanced up with wide eyes.

“My hoodie.” He said quietly. “I left it at home for Pride ‘cause I knew it’d be hot, and it’s just a hoodie, but… I’d like that.” Jake flashed Rich a smile and gave him a quick thumbs-up. Rich beamed back at him.

“No problem, Mikey.” Rich said as he jostled Michael’s shoulder. “One red pat’thed hoodie coming up!”

* * *

 

When they got down to the Starbucks, Michael wasn’t surprised to see Mr. Heere there. Mr. Heere, unlike Michael, grew restless sitting at Jeremy’s side for hours on end. He would get up and pace the room or walk up and down the hallway, and once Jeremy was moved, he began a rotation pattern of sitting with Michael for a while, maybe an hour, then leaving for another hour before coming back. Michael would see Mr. Heere’s leg start to bounce or his hand start to shake whenever he was about to leave; he concluded that Mr. Heere could only look at his injured son for so long before needing a break. Michael needed no such break, but he didn’t blame Mr. Heere for needing one, or even wanting one.

He was surprised, though, to see Nurse Heidi sitting with him at the Starbucks table. She was no longer in scrubs, and was wearing jeans and a navy T-shirt. She was clutching a cup of herbal tea. And smiling?

“Michael?” Mr. Heere had seen them. He practically leapt from the table and ran to meet them “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” He looked contorted and pained, as he clearly fought to hide his anxiety.

“The docsth are running tesths on him right now.” Rich said quickly. “The RN kicked us’th out for a bit.” Mr. Heere heaved a sigh of relief, before scratching the back of his neck tensely as he composed himself.

“That’s… good.” He exhaled, shivering a little. “Would… you guys like to join Heidi and us for some tea?” Michael glanced over Mr. Heere’s shoulder at Heidi, who was circling the top of her mug with her finger.

“Sure!” Jake answered for him. Mr. Heere nodded and gave them an awkward smile before returning to Heidi. The boys went up and ordered their drinks. There was no wait, so they got them pretty quickly.

“I’m glad everything’s okay.” Heidi said awkwardly after the boys had all sat down. “I have a son about your guys’ age; I can’t imagine going through something like this with him.” Seeing the aggrieved look on Michael’s face, she immediately began to backtrack. “Anyway, um, funny story, you guys! Turns out Scott—I mean, Mr. Heere and I are from the same town in Ohio! And, he and Martha went to the same high school!” Her sincere attempts to break the tension were met with silence. “So… small world, huh?”

“Who’s Martha?” Jake asked politely. He was used to talking to adults who pretended things were fine.

“Oh, she’s the RN.” Heidi replied. “You guys have seen her, with the bright red glasses?” _Oh_ , her name was Martha. The name suited her; only a Martha would have sparkly unicorn stickers on her clipboard.

“She’s nice.” Michael said feebly, making a half-hearted effort at distracting himself from the situation.

“Oh, she’s a saint!” Heidi exclaimed, taking his shot and rolling with it. “I didn’t even go to Wester—I mean, her high school. She used to babysit me. She and her friend Veronica were my only non-school friends!” Heidi shivered a little. “Martha was always wonderful, but Veronica was always a bit weird…” As she and Mr. Heere resumed their conversation about their high school years, Michael, Rich and Jake sipped on their drinks in an embarrassed silence. Hearing adults talk about high school was always so strange… like it was nothing to them. Like it was just this miniscule point in their lives that didn’t matter.

“I still can’t believe it!” Mr. Heere said, forcing a chuckle. “Martha Dunnstock made it to New York City!”

“Martha _Kleinman_.” Heidi corrected him. “She’s been Martha Kleinman for 26… oh, speak of the devil!” Michael looked up to see the renowned Martha bounding down the main stairwell, looking everywhere.

“Martha-a-a!” Heidi called, waving. Martha saw her and waved back, and briskly headed towards them.

“Hey everyone!” She said brightly as she strode up to give Heidi a hug. “Jeremy’s all set for some visits!”

* * *

 

The next day, Jeremy still wasn’t awake. He was breathing a little better, but his brain activity remained stagnant. Michael clung to him all night, thanks to Heidi begging Martha to let him stay in Jeremy’s bed. Right now, it was Christine and Jenna’s turn to visit Jeremy while Rich and Jake made a trip home and Brooke and Chloe napped in the waiting room. Mr. Heere had resumed his position at Jeremy’s left side.

“ _Nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around_ …” Christine sang softly to Jeremy. She was sitting at the foot of Jeremy’s bed, running her small hands over the bedsheets. Jenna was fiddling on her laptop. Michael had to hand it to Christine; she did have a very nice voice. He was more than a little jealous of it. “ _Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time… nothing can harm you, not while I’m around…_ ” Michael looked up to see tears streaming down Christine’s face, and he felt a strange, selfish feeling take over him. Once he became Jeremy’s boyfriend, Christine had sort of slipped into the role of his “best friend”, giving Jeremy someone to nerd out with over musicals, Broadway and Glee. But he could see how much Christine truly cared for Jeremy, and he hated to admit it made him feel possessive. 

“Hey, Christine?” Mr. Heere said unexpectedly. “Do you think it’d be okay if you and Jenna helped me pick out a little something for Jeremy from the gift shop?” Michael glanced at Mr. Heere, who gave him a subtle wink. “That gift shop had tons of Broadway stuff; I have no idea what Jeremy would like at all.” Christine pondered it for a second, but Jenna was already on her feet; she seemed to have that same restlessness that Mr. Heere possessed. She put her hand on Christine’s shoulder, and Christine seemed to focus in a way Michael had never seen before. Maybe that’s why she and Jenna started dating after New Jersey Pride. Mr. Heere got up and ushered the girls out of the room, before turning to Michael.

“Just thought you needed some time alone with him.” He muttered quickly before racing after the girls. Michael felt his upper lip curl into a smile as he saw Mr. Heere vanish with the girls. Now he was alone. The air felt thick and cottony and quiet. The florescent light flickered and hummed in the sudden silence. Jeremy looked so peaceful, like he could wake up at any moment. His black eye had started to fade away and he was regaining some color in his cheeks. His hair drooped over the bandages on his forehead, and every so often, Michael heard the heart monitor skip a little, especially when his right hand was clasped.

“Jeremy.” He whispered, leaning in close, so not even God could hear him. “Listen to my voice… I love you. And I _need_ you… please…” That horrible pain, the guilt and dread he’d been suppressing for the past two days, began to bubble up. All the bad feelings that he couldn’t express, for fear of being taken away from Jeremy, slowly spilled out in the quiet moment of privacy they had together. “Please come back to me… Jeremy, please, _I love you_ …!” That drained well of tears filled up inside him once again, and he felt them burn down his cheeks as he repeated those last three words again. Once. Twice. Once more… the tears overwhelmed him, and he nuzzled his face against Jeremy’s as he caressed his cheek.

“ _Oh, everything about you is so wonderful…_ ” He gently began kissing Jeremy’s closed eyes and forehead. “ _Oh, everything about you makes me feel alive…_ ” He couldn’t survive without Jeremy. He had barely lasted 3 months without Jeremy in his life. How could he possibly live the rest of his life without him?

“Mikey?” Michael jolted from the bed to see Rich standing in the doorway. “Hey, got your hoodie and— _OW_!” Rich abruptly dropped the Trader Joe’s bag he was holding as both his hands flew to his temples.

“Rich?” Michael said puzzlingly as Rich gripped his head and let out a loud, painful groan. “Are you ok?”

 _Bzzzt._ Michael heard Rich’s phone vibrate from inside his basketball-shorts’ pockets. Rich, still clearly sporting a headache, pulled out his phone to read the new message. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO HERE FOR the Stepbrothers AU, so that's happening folks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> MARTHA DUNNSTOCK IS JARED KLEINMAN'S MOTHER, MAKE THIS CANON (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
> Heidi is in her 30's and Martha would be 45 in 2016. So my thought is that Martha babysat Heidi for a little while, and they had a very sisterly bond. Also Heidi went to a private all-girls school. She just seems like the type.  
> Also have I mentioned that I love Christine? Because I do. And it comes into play, don't worry (¬‿¬)  
> CLIFFHANGER MY FAVORITE MOVING ON ~~~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	6. Tap-Tap-Tapping on the Glass

“O-o-o-okay…” Rich said slowly as he swiped his phone off. “I justh got a really weird texth methage…”

“Uh, what is it?” Michael asked hastily, trying to avoid the fact that Rich caught him kissing his insentient boyfriend. Rich, massaging his temple with one hand and holding his phone with the other, showed him. There was no number listed, just the word “UNKNOWN.” He had to scroll several times to see the whole thing, but he couldn’t make sense of it. It was all written in some kind of hieroglyphic, encrypted code. Michael cocked his head at the weird message, then began to correlate it with Rich’s sudden headache.

“Rich…” he said uneasily. “What was that headache you got just now?” Rich looked up at him in terror.

“It… felt like… a thhock.” Rich said slowly. Both his hands gripped the sides of his head, pulling his hair and widening his eyes. “O-o-oh God… it’th happening again… it’th taking control again!! What do I do?!”

“RICH!” Michael cried, leaping to his friend’s aid and grabbing his shoulders. “Calm down, it’s not back!” He shook Rich violently as the short, muscular boy wrapped his arms around his head and wept. “Rich, it’s okay.” Michael cupped Rich’s face in his hands, like he did with Jeremy after a nightmare. “It’s not in control. You are. I promise you are.” Rich slowly lifted his amber eyes to meet Michael’s chocolate ones.

“Rich?” Jake came bounding into the room, another bag of junk food under his arm. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Michael said as Jake possessively wrapped Rich in his long, lean arms. “But I think it has something to do with this…” He picked Rich’s phone off the ground and showed Jake the weird message.

“What is that, hieroglyphics?” Jake asked, tightening his grip around Rich. “What the hell does it mean?”

“I don’t know.” Michael repeated. Rich’s hyperventilating slowed down as he melted into Jake’s arms. “I thought it might be… you know…  He got that headache seconds before he got that weird message.”

“OW!” Rich yelped again, wincing. Jake fearfully placed both his hands on Rich’s head to rub his temples.

_Bzzt._ Rich’s phone buzzed again in Michael’s hand. He quickly swiped it open to see the message he got.

“Is this some kind of sick prank?” Jake said heatedly as he rocked Rich in his arms. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know!” Michael snapped. “If it happens one more time, I can only assume that it’s the Squip—!”

“ _Nngh_ …!” Rich winced again, gritting his teeth and clutching Jake’s jacket in his fists. They all paused.

_Bzzt._ Michael swiped open the phone once again, revealing yet another large, encoded text message.

“Michael.” He glanced up at Jake, who was rubbing Rich’s back. “I think we should take this to Jenna.”

* * *

 

“This is some crazy encrypted code.” Jenna marveled as she scrolled through Rich’s messages. “These are like how computers communicate with other computers.” She quickly sent the weird messages to herself in an email and lifted open her Macbook laptop. “If I can download it on here, we may be able to decode the message.” She nervously looked up at Michael. “Why would the Squip want to talk to us?”

“Uh, probably because it’s host is unconscious?” Chloe shrugged. “It’s probably trying to save Jeremy.”

“It wouldn’t want to save Jeremy.” Michael said darkly. “Jeremy debilitated it. It… it might be trying to take over his body.” The thought of that sent Michael into a dark tailspin of terrible thoughts and ideas.

“But he can’t control Jeremy if he’s _dead_.” Brooke reasoned. “Even if it’s for a bad reason, I think the Squip wants Jeremy to stay alive.” That thought calmed Michael a little, but he still glanced at Jeremy’s motionless form. _What’s going on in his head right now?_ He thought nervously. _Is the Squip really there?_

“I got it!” Jenna whooped, her laptop bouncing on her legs. “It’s downloading! Hang on, here it comes!” She turned her screen around and everyone crowded in front of it to see. A tiny message had appeared.

~~**hello michael mell this is the squip** ~~

“Oh my GOD!” Rich yelled, flying into a panic. “What doeth it want? How did it thend us that methage?”

“Probably through _your_ Squip.” Jenna rationalized. “It is damaged, but it must still be giving off enough of an electronic signal that Jeremy’s Squip was able to sync up with it. Let’s see what else it said.” Jenna downloaded the other two messages, and like the first time, tiny messages appeared on her screen.

~~**you dense fucks help me save jeremy** ~~

“Wow, rude.” Chloe huffed.

“It _does_ want to help Jeremy?” Michael exclaimed, bewildered. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

~~**jeremy is not good i need your help motherfuckers** ~~

“What does it mean by ‘not good’?” Michael cried frantically. “What does it want? What should we do?” He ran to Jeremy’s side and clasped Jeremy’s face in both hands. “What do we need to do? We’ll do it!”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Rich grunted, clutching his head. _Bzzt._ It was his phone. He quickly emailed the message to Jenna’s laptop, who went to work on downloading it. Everyone waited on baited breath as she typed.

“Here it comes.” She said finally, flipping her screen around.

**~~ i need mountain dew code red and you dont have to shout ~~ **

“Code Red!” Michael jumped up. “That’s still on the market! We could probably get it from a machine!”

“We’re on it!” Jake shouted, grabbing Rich’s hand and pulling him down the hallway as they sprinted off.

“Wait—!” Jenna started, but they were too far gone. “Shit. We need Rich’s Squip to stay in contact with Jeremy’s!” She tucked her hair behind her ear as she thought. “Unless… unless we try something.” She strode over to Jeremy’s bed and sat in the left side chair. She clicked on something on her laptop, before clumsily placing it on the pillow Jeremy’s head was resting on, being careful that it wasn’t touching him. “I turned on my laptop’s Bluetooth signal and the wifi’s on. Maybe the Squip can sync up with that, too.” Michael resumed his post to Jeremy’s right while the girls crowded around the foot of the bed anxiously.

* * *

 

~~**you are the smart one jenna** ~~ appeared on Jenna’s computer screen. Her screen had gone black.

Everyone gasped, still unsure of what to make of the whole situation. Here was this evil supercomputer that almost destroyed their lives, now actively communicating and trying to save their best friend’s life. Michael was especially conflicted; he hated the Squip. He hated what it did to Jeremy, and to his mind. He hated that it overpowered Jeremy’s free will by telling him that everything about him was garbage, to the point where he actively blocked Michael from his life because it told him to. He hated that Jeremy still had nightmares and panic attacks because of this thing… and that Jeremy might always have them. He protectively took Jeremy’s hand in his, and gave it a squeeze. He wondered if they could trust this.

~~**do that again michael**~~ popped up on the screen. Christine gasped, and Michael felt his heart stop.

“Oh. My. GOD!” Christine cried, her hands flying to her mouth. Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand again. Suddenly, Jeremy’s heart monitor gave an irregular blip. Michael burst into sobs. _Jeremy was in there!_

Oh God, Jeremy…!” he cried, reaching forward and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. “Jere Bear…!” He peppered Jeremy’s face with kisses as Jenna and Christine erupted into happy cheers. Brooke and Chloe ‘awww’ed and wrapped their arms around each other. “Jeremy, can you hear me?” Michael whispered. The heart monitor skipped again, and he laughed through his tears.  ~~ **you two are so gay**~~

“So the Squip is helping Jeremy?” Brooke said, playing with Chloe’s hair. “What it’s doing, um, in there?”

“It’s probably stimulating Jeremy’s brain with electromagnetic pulses, or something like that.” ~~**bingo**~~

“But it’s damaged, isn’t it?” Michael said, feeling worry clutch him. “It probably can’t keep doing that.”

~~ **ding ding ding winner i need that code red now i cant do this much longer** ~~

“What happens if it keeps doing that?” Michael asked, not really to anyone in particular. “How much time does it have before… before it fails?” Nothing appeared on the screen. Everyone waited in silence, hoping that the Squip hadn’t run out of energy, and maybe had just gotten sick of talking to all of them.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep…_

It was Jeremy’s heart monitor. It had suddenly spiked, and it sounded like it wasn’t going back down.

“Jeremy?” Michael looked at Jeremy and took his hand again. The girls crowded around him “Jeremy!”

_Beep-beep-beepBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP…_

Jeremy began to convulse violently. His neck craned his head back into the pillow, knocking the laptop off the bed. His ribcage began to seize, making his arms and legs rattle. His eyelids were twitching open.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-Beeeeeeeeeeep…_

A group of doctors and nurses ran into the room as Jeremy began aggressively thrashing on the bed.

“Everybody out!” The doctors shouted as they crowded around Jeremy. The nurses began ushering everyone out of the room. Jenna grabbed her laptop as they went, but Michael resisted the nurses.

“No…no…!” He cried, reaching for Jeremy as they dragged him out. “Let me go! Let GO of me! JEREMY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITING FOR THE SQUIP IS FUCKING HARD OKAY ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ I'm a big-time empath, I operate on emotion 80% of the time, so writing for something that's a computer that has no real concept of emotion and did some really fucked up shit was a PAIN. I'll confess, the Squip was the hardest thing about this piece, so if it sucks, trust me, I know (ಥ_ಥ)


	7. Voices in My Head

It was dark. Pitch-black. He was cold. He felt like he was covered in a thick layer of wet cement. His left arm was numb. His chest hurt. There was nothing but shadows and emptiness. He was scared and alone. He took a few steps forward. The ground was uneven, and he stumbled a little. His vision was distorted.

“Hello?”  he said, only getting his echo as a response. Where was he? Where was everyone? _Anyone_?

“Hello-o-o!” He called again. “Anyone! Where is everybody? Where am I?” Again, he only got his echo. He shivered, rubbing his left arm with his right hand; it hurt. He’d never felt more alone in his entire life. He felt tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes and his chest begin to tighten. He hiccupped a little, trying not to cry. He looked around every which way, trying to find something, anything, in the darkness.

He saw a light. A tiny, flickering red light in the far distance. He began trudging towards it, every step feeling like weights were attached to his ankles. Movement made him feel dizzy. The light flickered in and out of focus, sometimes disappearing altogether. He felt like he was dragging a house behind him.

“Hello?” he called, the light getting duller and duller. “Is someone there?” The light flickered on again. As he got closer, the light began to take shape. It wasn’t a light… it was a man. A glowing, flickering red man. He was kneeling on all fours and appeared to be fused or melted into the ground. He looked weak. He approached the man slowly, until he was standing right in front of him. The man glanced up at him.

HELLO. The man had a strange voice, that sounded like the static white noise from an old television.

“Hello.” He replied. “Can you tell me where I am?”

ARE YOU LOST?

“I think so?”

DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?

“Um… I… I don’t know.”

THINK HARD. WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER?

He tried to think over his distorted vision and clouds of fog swirling around his brain. What did he remember? He was certain he wasn’t always here. He shut his eyes tight, probing through his brain.

He remembered… something…

Someone holding his hand. Who was it? It felt warm and nice. Like he never wanted them to let go.

Someone whispering something to him. A word? No, a name. The whisper of a name. What was it?

_Jeremy._

The vapor cleared. The heaviness lifted away. His vision cleared. The ground solidified beneath his feet.

“I think know where I am.” He said gradually. “I don’t know what’s going on but… I know who _you_ are.” Suddenly, the man in the ground shone bright red, so bright that he had to shield his eyes. Then the light seemed to drain from the man’s body and into the ground, where it rippled away like a stone in a pond. The man was now able to pull his hands off the ground. He rose to his knees, looking up into his eyes.

HELLO JEREMY. said the Squip. WELCOME BACK.

* * *

 

“I’m _so_ sorry.” Martha said sadly as she stepped through the ER doors. “Jeremy’s slipped into a coma.” The silence was unbearable as everyone processed the horrible news. Mr. Heere buried his face in his hands. Brooke and Chloe went to comfort him, putting their arms on his back. Christine burst into tears and wept into Jenna’s shoulder. Rich clenched his jaw, fighting back tears as Jake swept him into a hug.

Michael went numb. He was staring straight down, but he wasn’t looking at anything. He felt so empty. His brain shut itself off from the rest of the world.

_Clang, clang, clang, clang…_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang…_

“Michael!” Christine cried as he crumpled to the ground, like paper in the rain. He let out an inhuman wail that shuddered his entire body, a wail that shattered his skull and reverberated in his ears. Nausea churned in his stomach. His chest was on fire. His lungs were rejecting air. His heart was beating so fast. Was he dying? Was he going crazy? Was he being punished for not saving the boy who had loved him? The tears finally came. They poured down his face as he panted, seizing him with debilitating sobs. He clutched his damp hair in his fingers, pulling it tightly as he felt his temples throbbing under his sweaty palms. He’d failed. He couldn’t be strong for Jeremy. He was weak. He was a mess. And now Jeremy... he may never come back. Not even the Squip could save him. His vision began to cloud with blackness. He didn’t even hear everyone crowding around him, talking to him, or feel their hands on his shoulders.

“Wait, don’t touch him!” Martha waved away Rich and Jake’s hands. “He’s having a bad panic attack.” Christine knelt in front of Michael. She glanced around, and saw something red in Rich’s bag. “I know what to do!” She exclaimed. “Rich, give me his hoodie.” Rich pulled out Michael’s signature, red patched hoodie that he’d swiped before they ran to the ER. He tossed it to Christine, who quickly draped it over Michael’s rocking, shivering form. She then pointed at Jenna’s laptop bag. Jenna handed it to her. She rummaged through it and pulled out her phone and her collapsible pink headphones. “Sorry it’s not Bob Marley, Michael.” She murmured, scrolling through her playlist. “I hope what I like works for you.” She clumsily, but carefully, slid her headphones over Michael’s head, covering his ears, and pressed ‘Play’.

The sudden, soft piano seemed to slow everything down for Michael. The familiar warmth and smell of his hoodie slowed his raging heartbeat and soothed the churning nausea. He felt his chest loosening up.

“ _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love…_ ”

The low, soothing female voice cut through the pounding in his head. He felt his lungs inflating, taking in his hoodie’s scent of Cherry Coke, Old Spice and marijuana. He lifted his head up to look at Christine.

“ _When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you…_ ”

Christine gently wiped his tear-stained cheeks with a Kleenex, smiling at him. He slowly sat up, exhaling, and gingerly slid his arms into the red, patched-up sleeves. He felt a large hand on his back, and he turned to see Mr. Heere kneeling next to him, looking determined.

“ _Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special…_ ”

Now he could see Rich and Jake, kneeling on either side of Christine. Both held up bottles of Mountain Dew Code Red. He felt more hands pressed onto his back.

“ _If I could begin to do something that does right by you…_ ”

He slowly slid the headphones off his head, gently pressing them into Christine’s smaller outstretched ones.

“H-h-how d-did you know w-what to do?” He stammered, his voice still weak and creaky from the tears.

“How do you think? Jeremy told me.” She replied. “Just in case… he wasn’t around.” She leaned in and pressed her forehead against Michael’s, both of their black-brown eyes glittering with heavy emotions. “There’s still a chance.” She whispered. “We have to take it. I don’t know how, but we _will_ save Jeremy.” Michael regretted the petty jealousy he’d had for Christine these past few months. She wasn’t that bad.

* * *

 

Jeremy sat broodingly in front of the Squip, whose knees and legs still seemed merged into the ground.

“Why are you keeping me alive?” he asked. He hoped for a mean answer, so he could justify punching it.

MY PRIMARY FUNCTION IS TO IMPROVE YOUR LIFE, AND YOU ARE DYING. Dammit. The Squip sent out another weak pulse of red light into the ground. Jeremy felt a slight, moderate tingle.

“How long can you keep doing this?”

NOT MUCH LONGER. I WOULD MAKE YOUR PEACE WITH G-D NOW JUST TO BE SAFE.

“G-d?”

JEWISH.

“…right.” Jeremy intensified his stare as the Squip began to gather up more energy for another pulse. He had so many questions to ask it. Well, not many. Just one. One that he really wanted answered before…

“What did you want?”

I DONT UNDERSTAND THE QUESTION. 

“You said your function was to improve my life. But you nearly ruined it. So what did you really want?”

DID I RUIN YOUR LIFE? The Squip looked him right in the eye as it asked. Jeremy’s gut twisted.

“YES! Well… I…” This realization only made Jeremy angrier. “You told me that I was terrible, and a loser! You almost took over the entire school! I almost lost my favorite person! I still have nightmares over it!”

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE NIGHTMARES. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE YOU SAY IS PROOF.

“Proof? Of what? That you could take advantage of me and use me for your crazy-evil ulterior motives?”

NO. PROOF THAT YOU ARE STRONGER THAN I EVER THOUGHT YOU COULD BE.

“… w-what?”

JEREMY. I KNEW THAT YOU DIDNT NEED ME THE MINUTE I SYNCHED WITH YOUR BRAIN. WHAT YOU NEEDED WAS SOMETHING THAT NOT EVEN I COULD GIVE YOU.

“And what was that?” Jeremy asked. This was not the conversation he anticipated having.

YOU NEEDED TO LOVE YOURSELF.

Jeremy felt his insides clench. His heart began racing.

IM A COMPUTER, JEREMY. I CANNOT CREATE LOVE OR CORRECTLY SIMULATE IT. I CAN ONLY CREATE SITUATIONS THAT HAVE A HIGH PROBABILITY OF LOVE IN THE OUTCOME. LIKE BECOMING COOL. OR A HERO. BUT THERE IS NO GUARANTEE.

“So… so everything you did… everything you said… it was so I would… so I would like myself?”

I ADMIT MY ACTIONS WERE EXTREME. I TOLD YOU THINGS THAT WERENT TRUE. I PUT YOU IN HARMS WAY. THERE WAS ALWAYS A CHANCE THAT IT WOULDNT HAPPEN BUT IT WOULD BE WORTH THE RISK IF YOU SAW HOW SPECIAL YOU REALLY ARE. YOU WANTED TO BE COOL JEREMY. YOU NEEDED TO SEE THAT YOU ALREADY WERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where it gets really half-assed, folks (；一_一) I don't know how to do existentialism for people in comas. I only have children's anime to work off of. I also don't know how to give the Squip a proper redemption arc. He's getting one anyway. Wish me luck ¯\\(°_O)/¯ And OF COURSE Christine watches Steven Universe. I expect no less from my child (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	8. The Me Inside of Me

Michael didn’t think it was possible for Jeremy to look even worse, but then he stepped into the room. He nearly lost his nerve, but Christine and Rich were on either side of him, gripping his hands in theirs.

“O-oh God, Jeremy…” he groaned when he saw him. Before, Jeremy was propped up on his hospital bed with his head slightly lolled to one side, as if he was just sleeping. Now he was lying completely flat, with an oxygen mask on his face. He had tubes in his arms and sticking out of his hospital gown. His chest no longer moved gently, softly with a natural rhythm. Now it was forced, rigid… like a machine was doing it. Mr. Heere was allowed in before they were; he was sitting to the left of Jeremy’s bed, staring at nothing.

“Michael… are you okay?” He muttered as Rich and Christine helped Michael sit down across from him.

“Not really, Mr. Heere.” Michael said drily. His head was pounding and his chest was tight, but his body could not create any more tears. He clasped Jeremy’s limp right hand in between both of his. Jeremy was colder than before. It felt like he was _dead_ … There was a sudden rustling noise at the door. Michael looked up to see Heidi standing there with Martha. She turned pale at the sight of Jeremy and gasped.

“Oh-h Scott, I’m so sorry…!” she stuttered as she rushed to Mr. Heere’s side. She tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders. “This… I can’t imagine what you’re going through. And Michael, oh, Michael…” Her hazel eyes met Michael’s dark ones. She was clearly lost for words. “Honey, this… this… _this sucks_.”

He couldn’t help but swallow down a chuckle at Heidi’s flawed honesty. He saw Mr. Heere crack a smile.

“Yeah, it does suck… thanks Heidi.” Michael said wryly. He meant it though; he appreciated her insight. They all stayed quiet and still for what felt like hours. No one knew what to say. Michael saw Mr. Heere slowly lift his hand and put it on Heidi’s hand that rested on his shoulder. Jake and Jenna stood in the corner awkwardly. Brooke and Chloe sat on the floor, arms around each other. Rich and Christine hadn’t left Michael’s side, squeezing his shoulders compassionately. The only noise were the beeps and buzzes of the machines helping Jeremy breathe. Every so often, there was a loud buzz from the heart monitor.

Finally, Jake said “I need to get out of here.” It seemed to break the thick silence and everyone seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Heidi nodded, and Brooke and Chloe helped each other stand up.

“Let’s… go to Strabucks.” Heidi said tentatively. “Scott? Do you… want us to get you something?” Mr. Heere lifted his head up. He locked eyes with Michael, who tightened his grip on Jeremy’s cold hand.

“No, I’ll… I’ll go with you.” Mr. Heere finally said. His voice was dry and tired, but he smiled at Michael. “Would _you_ like anything, Michael?” Michael felt some warmth begin to well in his chest. He felt obliged to Mr. Heere; he didn’t always know what was going on, and Michael could only imagine what was going on in his head as his son lay silent, but he still had complete trust in the love Michael had for Jeremy.

“No, I’m okay.” Michael said quietly. “Starbucks doesn’t serve slushies or sushi.” Everyone released a joint chuckle, further releasing the tension in the room. Heidi helped Mr. Heere to his feet and guided him to the door. Brooke, Chloe and Jake followed suit, but not before Jake gave Rich a quick embrace.

“Save our buddy, guys.” Jake murmured before taking off after the group. Rich watched him go, before turning back to Michael with a spark of rebellion in his eye. Jenna whipped her laptop out of her bag. She booted it up as Christine nestled into her arm. Rich pulled the Code Red bottles out of his pants.

“Okay.” Michael said steadily. “Let’s see if we can contact the Squ—aw dude, were those in your _pants_?” Rich let out a snarky laugh as Michael grimaced at him. Jenna carefully put her laptop on Jeremy’s bed.

* * *

 

Jeremy was confused. What the Squip had said had totally thrown off any conversation (monologue, honestly) he had planned. How could this quantum nanotech CPU know anything about self-confidence?

“W-why did you say I was a loser, then?” Jeremy finally settled on. “That everything about me sucked?”

TO MAKE SURE YOU OBEYED ME. THAT MEANT BREAKING YOU DOWN. IM SORRY. The Squip really did look sorry. How was that possible? How can an emotionless computer be sorry…?

“Why did you care about… wanting me to… you know, like myself?” Jeremy finally asked hesitantly.

MY PRIMARY FUNCTION IS TO IMPROVE THE LIFE OF MY HOST. THE ONLY WAY TO IMPROVE YOUR LIFE WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE YOURSELF. THAT IS WHY I CARED.

Another thought came to Jeremy as he watched the weak red pulses of light ripple through the ground.

“What about Michael?” he said, a sudden fire igniting in his voice. “Why did you… block him from me?”

TO KEEP HIM AROUND LONGER THAN HE WOULD HAVE NORMALLY. Jeremy froze in terror.

“What do you mean?”

WHEN YOU FIRST MENTIONED MICHAEL IN THE MALL WITH BROOKE AND CHLOE, I SAW PROBABLE FUTURES INVOLVING HIM. NONE OF THEM LASTED LONGER THAN SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. HE NEVER SURVIVED LONG ENOUGH TO GRADUATE.

Jeremy felt sick. His heart was pounding so hard he actually felt his hands lift up and press into his heart.

“W-what do you mean, never survived?”

I MEAN THAT I PICKED UP ON YOUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER IMMEDIATELY. IF THOSE FEELINGS WENT UNRECOGNIZED, YOU WOULD NEVER ADMIT THEM TO YOURSELF, AND MICHAEL WOULD LIKELY END HIS LIFE. SO I DECIDED TO HAVE MICHAEL ACKNOWLEDGE THE TRUE FEELINGS YOU HAVE FOR EACH OTHER FIRST.

“Y-you… did all of this… so Michael would realize that he loved me… and he wouldn’t… kill himself?”

MY GOAL IS TO IMPROVE YOUR LIFE. YOUR LIFES BETTER WITH MICHAEL IN IT. HOW ELSE WERE YOU GOING TO LOVE YOURSELF FOR EXACTLY WHO YOU WERE? YOU ARE BISEXUAL, JEREMY. YOU LOVE SEX AND PAC-MAN. YOU LOVE OUTER SPACE AND MUSICAL THEATRE. YOU ARE AMBITIOUS AND YOU ARE AWKWARD. YOU ARE VERY OBLIVIOUS. AND MICHAEL LOVES YOU FOR ALL THOSE THINGS… AND MORE.

Jeremy dropped to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. He clutched his whole body and rocked back and forth. He wanted so badly to be angry at the Squip. It would’ve be so much easier that way.

“You… I was so angry at you…” Jeremy choked out. “I wanted to hate you… but who I really hated was…”

SHUT UP JEREMY.

“Hey, I’m really trying to open up here—!”

SERIOUSLY SHUT UP. YOUR FRIENDS ARE NEAR. THEYRE TRYING TO SAVE YOU.

“Trying to save me?” Jeremy suddenly felt an unexpected joy course through him. “ _Michael’s here…?_ ”

* * *

 

~~**hello everyone**~~ appeared on the screen of Jenna’s laptop. ~~**sorry for the minor setback**~~ Michael let out a strangled gasp. Christine threw her arm around Jenna, laughing. Rich swore, stridently.

“I-Is… is there still a chance… to save Jeremy?” Michael asked, running his hands along Jeremy’s arms.

~~ **do you have the code red** ~~

“Y-yes! We have it!” Christine cried. Rich grabbed the two bottles and held it up to the laptop screen.

~~ **feed it to jeremy right now** ~~

The kids all looked at each other uncertainly, before all turning to look at Michael. He drew in a breath.

“Got it.” Michael said, holding out his hand to take the Code Red bottle from Rich, who handed it over. “Guard the door.” He said. Rich and Christine ran to the door. Jenna went to at her laptop, ready to report any messages. Michael hovered over Jeremy, trying to navigate all the tubes and machines attached to him. _As long as I just pull back his oxygen mask without touching anything else_ , he thought, I _should be able to pull this off._ He twisted the cap off the bottle and glanced up at Rich and Christine at the door. He gently slid his left hand under Jeremy’s neck and lifted it slightly, just enough to crane Jeremy’s slender neck back so he won’t choke. “Jenna, I need you to pull back Jeremy’s oxygen mask.”

“You sure about this?” Jenna asked, clearly concerned. ~~**not the best time to have doubts**~~

“Nope.” He replied. “But I’m willing to take any chance we have to save him.”   ~~ **good boy michael**~~

They counted down from five. On one, Jenna gripped Jeremy’s mask and peeled it back far enough for Michael to have an opening. Jeremy’s lips were already slightly parted, and Michael craning his neck opened them up more. Michael took a big swig of Mountain Dew Code Red and held it in his mouth.

_Just like shotgunning_ , he thought as he bent his head down. He felt Jeremy’s cold, cracked lips press into his, and his heart fluttered a little. He tried to create as little space between their mouths, hopefully adding a little suction. He lifted the back of Jeremy’s head a little higher. He dropped the bottle and brought his other hand to Jeremy’s chin to tilt it up gently. He slowly let the Code Red flow from his mouth and into Jeremy’s, careful to not to let any spill out the sides. He felt the red fizzy soft drink pour down Jeremy’s throat. He kept his lips against Jeremy’s a little longer, until he was sure he’d gotten it all.

~~ **thank you michael** ~~

He carefully pulled back and Jenna quickly reapplied Jeremy’s oxygen. Jeremy didn’t look any different.

“Dude. That was gro’th.” Rich said. And _awethome_!”

“How do we know it worked?” Christine asked, getting paper towels to wipe up the spilled Code Red. Michael kept his hand under Jeremy’s neck and tenderly ruffled his hair. His other hand slid down to Jeremy’s chest to feel for his heartbeat. It was still barely beating. He rested his forehead on Jeremy’s.

“Jeremy…” He said softly. “Jeremy, please wake up…”

~~ **stand back everyone** ~~

Jenna gripped Michael’s arm and pulled him back. Jeremy’s body began to seize violently again.

~~**get the doctors. take good care of jeremy for me.**~~ Then the screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN.... I don't know how comas work. I don't know how to give an AI that scarred a kid for life some level of redemption. For all I know, Michael just straight-up killed Jeremy with that stunt, but this is the world of musical theatre characters, so miracles happen, I guess (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *  
> Heidi is still the best character ever \ (•◡•) /


	9. Stick Around Here, Make Things Better

The ground began violently shaking beneath Jeremy’s feet. The red ripples of light the Squip had been creating suddenly increased rapidly. The Squip looked like it was in pain, but gritted its’ teeth through it.

“What’s going on?” Jeremy cried, a high-pitched ringing forming in his ears.

CODE RED. Replied the Squip.  CODE RED IS A FAILSAFE PROGRAM FOR SQUIPS IF THEIR HOST IS IN DIRE STRAITS. IT CREATES A SORT OF DEFIBRILLATOR THAT REGENERATES THE HOSTS ORIGINAL BRAIN STRUCTURE. LIKE A RESET BUTTON.

“So, you’re healing me?” Jeremy looked around him. The blackness and swirling dark mists were all radiating with red light. Glowing red cracks were forming in the ground. “But I still don’t understand!”

WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME WANTING TO SAVE YOU?

“But… what you did to me…!” Jeremy shouted, struggling to remain standing. “You made me feel so worthless! You almost took over my body! I’ll probably be damaged and have nightmares… forever!”

I REGRET MY ACTIONS JEREMY. I DID NOT ANTICIPATE THE DAMAGE THEY WOULD CAUSE. MY ONLY GOAL WAS TO GET YOU WHAT YOU WANTED, AND EVEN MORE SO WHAT YOU NEEDED. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR MY NARROWMINDED PROGRAMMING.

The Squip let out a noise that sounded like a computer program failing. Jeremy’s eyes widened as he saw the Squip begin to sink further and fuse more into the ground. It flashed him a cocky sort of smile.

ITS CALLED CODE RED FOR A REASON… IT PERMANENTLY TURNS OFF THE SQUIP. Realization finally crashed on Jeremy, and he burst into sobs. He clasped his pounding head in his hands.

“No! Wait!” He tried to reach for the Squip, only to have his hands phase right through him. “D-don’t go! I still have questions for you! What do I do now? I still don’t love myself! I became cool and I became a hero and it wasn’t enough! What more do I have to do? How can I get better? What if I still need you?”

YOU NEVER NEEDED ME JEREMY. The Squip replied, as its’ head slowly melted into the ground. YOU ALREADY HAVE IT. I HOPE I HELPED YOU GET CLOSER TO FINDING IT.

“NOOO!” Jeremy yelled as he dived to the ground, trying to grab the Squip once more. His hands phased right through the Squip’s face as it disappeared. A brilliant white light glowed underneath Jeremy. It spread through the ground, encircled him, and obliterated every inch of darkness and emptiness around him. As he was bathed in the light, his body began to grow warm. Exhaustion blanketed his mind. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest. And he could hear a faint voice whispering in his ear…

 

****

 

* * *

 

Blinding light began piercing through Jeremy’s eyelids as he blinked. He winced at the brightness, blinking several times before his eyes adjusted. The buzzing sound of machines whirred in his ears. He felt warm on the right side of his body. His left arm ached. He could see fluorescent lights above him.

“Jeremy?” He knew that voice. He turned his head slowly to his left, his head feeling like a lead weight. His dad’s face slowly came into vision. “Hello, son.” He felt his dad’s calloused hand stroking his cheek.

“Hi, Dad.” He managed to whisper. His throat felt tight, like he hadn’t used it in a very long time. His dad was smiling so wide, and he could see tears sliding down his face and into his beard. He felt his dad’s shaky hand grip the side of his face firmly, rubbing his thumb on Jeremy’s cheek, like when he was little.

“Welcome back, Private.” Mr. Heere murmured, leaning forward and kissing his son on the forehead.

“Where have I been?” Jeremy asked. He found it difficult to speak at a regular speed. He glanced around and only just noticed the big cast on his arm and shoulder. He felt throbs of pain in his head and chest.

“You were in an accident. But you’re gonna be okay.” Mr. Heere could hardly hold back the sobs. “Oh son, we’ve missed you so much…” Jeremy’s head felt heavy and his heart sank as his memories slowly returned. After a few minutes, Mr. Heere exhaled. “There’s someone else who’s been waiting to see you.” He nodded his head to something behind Jeremy. Jeremy slowly turned his head the other way.

Lying next to him, nuzzled against him, was Michael. He was fast asleep. His glasses were askew on his face, and his arm was wrapped lovingly around Jeremy’s torso. His long legs were hanging off the bed. His face was centimeters from Jeremy’s, and Jeremy realized why his right side had felt so warm before. Jeremy felt a loving smile spread across his face as he watched his boyfriend sleeping for a few seconds. He carefully lifted his right arm folded on his chest, wrapping it around Michael and running his fingers through his messy hair. Michael stirred a little. Jeremy leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, then his cheek, and finally his lips. Michael moaned sleepily as his eyes began to flutter open.

“Michael?” Jeremy whispered, beaming. Michael blinked a couple times, before his eyes grew very wide.

“J-Jeremy…?” Was he dreaming? Were Jeremy’s eyes really open? Was Jeremy really smiling at him? He lifted his head slightly as his heart began to swell with the wonderful realization. Tears came to his eyes.

“Hey, Player 2. Miss me?”

“JEREMY!” Michael threw himself across Jeremy in the tightest embrace he’d ever given. He burst into floods of tears as he buried his face in his neck. He nearly toppled off the bed, but Jeremy gripped him tightly around the shoulders with his free arm. His chest hurt, but he ignored it and he held him closer. Michael was soaring. He’d never dreamed he could be this happy. His Player 1 had gotten an extra life. He couldn’t stop the overwhelming torrent of sobs pouring out of him. He couldn’t even speak properly.

“J-J-Jeremy…” he blubbered, still buried in Jeremy’s neck. Unable to speak, he kissed every open space on Jeremy’s neck instead. He quickly moved up to his jawline, before finally stopping at Jeremy’s lips. The relief he felt was overwhelming. He couldn’t stop pulling back to make sure… to look in his beautiful blue eyes, to caress his smiling face and ruffle his hair, before kissing his dry, cracked lips over and over again. Every kiss filled Jeremy with love and comfort. It felt like he’d been away, and was finally home.

“Michael...” Jeremy gasped in between kisses. He brought his hand around to wipe away Michael’s tears. He continued to stroke his face as he gazed into his eyes. “I… I can’t hear the Squip anymore…”

* * *

 

“Well it sounds like this Squip sacrificed itself to save you.” Mr. Heere said, stroking his beard musingly. Jeremy sipped the bottle of water he’d given him, while Michael remained snuggled tightly beside him.

“It’s so weird, after everything it did.” Michael said, lifting his head from Jeremy’s shoulder. “Why would it do something like that?” Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, making him purr contently.

“I think… I think it realized that it messed up.” Jeremy said, still struggling to speak at his regular speed. “I think, deep down… it really did want what was best for me. It just took it too far.” He leaned back into his pillow and looked up at the lights. “Of course, _now_ I have so many questions for it… and it’s gone.”

“Not even a quantum supercomputer knows everything, Jeremy.” Mr. Heere said. “At any rate, I’m glad the voices in your head are back to being plain ol’ metaphysical.” Both Jeremy and Michael snickered. “Well, as introspective as this conversation is, there’s a whole squad of kids in the waiting room who’ve been waiting to see you.” Mr. Heere stood up from his chair, and gave Jeremy a quick, but warm, hug. “Be right back, boys.” He said as he strode to the door. “I know you’re excited, but… keep it PG, please.”

“ _Dad!_ ” Jeremy felt his face flush hot as Michael buried his face in his hospital gown to stifle his laughing. His glasses pressed uncomfortably against Jeremy’s chest, so Jeremy took Michael’s chin in his hand and lifted it back up so he could look into his sparkling brown eyes. He sweetly brushed his thumb against his cheek. Michael beamed and crawled up Jeremy’s body to his face, to cover him with kisses once again.

“I missed you so much.” Michael murmured as he kissed Jeremy’s forehead. “Don’t ever go away again.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Jeremy said as he tightened his grip around Michael’s torso. “I didn’t mean to be gone for so long.” He wished he could take Michael in both of his arms; his cast was huge, tight and very itchy. As Michael pulled back from another kiss, Jeremy gazed lovingly at his face; his dark eyes were swollen behind his glasses, with puffy circles under them. His lips were dry and his hair was a bed-headed mess.

“I probably look terrible.” Michael said sheepishly, off Jeremy’s staring. “I haven’t really slept in days.”

“You’re breathtaking.” Jeremy replied. He meant it. Michael dipped his head down to hide his blushing, giving Jeremy the opportunity to kiss him on top of his head. “I love you, Michael. You look amazing.”

“I love you too, Jere-Bear.” Michael whispered, wiping his eyes. “You’ve looked better.” Jeremy giggled and pulled Michael into another tender kiss, their tongues sneaking in for a little action this time. Jeremy wanted so desperately to lunge at Michael, to feel his warm body… but _his_ body felt like a sack of rocks. He fell back into the bed in defeat, as exhaustion and dull aches overwhelmed his desire for closeness.

“This recovery… is going to suck.” He groaned. “I won’t even be able… to play videogames with you.”

“I don’t mind.” Michael said quickly. That was partly true. “I’m going to take good care of you, Jeremy.” He rested his head again on Jeremy’s shoulder. “It’s the least I could do after you… saved my life.” His voice cracked at those last words, and Jeremy could see tears streaming down his face again. “Oh God, Jeremy… thank you…” he wept. “You got so hurt because of me… you saved my life… I-I’m so sorry…!”

“Michael.” Jeremy interrupted, kissing Michael’s nose. “I’d do it again. I’d do it a thousand more times. Your life is so precious to me… I’ll always protect you. Even if I—” Michael dissolved into sobs. Jeremy wrapped his arm around Michael’s shoulders and held onto him so tightly… he meant what he said. “You mean so much to me.” Jeremy whispered as he nuzzled Michael’s cheek. “I hope you never forget that.” Michael’s tears slowly waned as they held onto each other, more confident of their devotion than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOW PULLING INTO FLUFFYTOWN, ENJOY YOUR STAY*  
> Okay so now you know why I wanted the Squip to have SOME level of a redemption arc... ¯\\(°_O)/¯ I'm aware that this kind of shits on the message Joe Iconis was trying to send with Be More Chill, but I believe that Jeremy and Rich are still scarred for life and will suffer from PTSD symptoms for a long time. Just because the voice isn't physically there anymore, doesn't mean you don't still hear it. Or your mind won't still conjure it up from time to time. The abuse and the aftermath was real. They'll have scars, mentally and physically, for the rest of their lives. But now the recovery can truly begin for Jeremy (─‿‿─)


	10. Out of the Shadows, Morning is Breaking

“ _Jeremy!!_ ” The boys jolted in surprise as the whole squad spilled into the room, along with a few people Jeremy didn’t recognize; a petite blonde lady, a bigger brunette woman, a nervous-looking boy about his age, and a man in his 50’s with curly brown hair. Mr. Heere’s arm was around the blonde. Christine scrambled on the bed like a spider monkey and threw her arms around Jeremy’s neck, sobbing. Rich and Jake ran to the left side of the bed and aggressively mussed Jeremy’s hair and jostled his cast. Brooke and Chloe both planted kisses on both of Jeremy’s cheeks. Jenna was Snapchatting the whole ordeal.

“Dude, don’t you ever sth’care us’th like that again!” Rich exclaimed, once again choking back his tears.

“I’m so happy you’re okay…!” Christine cried, muffled against Jeremy’s chest. He ignored the jabs in his chest as he squeezed her back.

“You really freaked us out there, home slice!” Jake laughed as he gave Jeremy a fireworks fist-bump.

“We’re paying for your Pinkberry for the rest of your life!” Chloe giggled as Brooke gave Michael a hug. Once the joyful noise had cooled down a little, Mr. Heere stepped forward with the group of strangers.

“Jeremy, these are some people I’d like you to meet.” He said. “This is Heidi Hansen and Martha Dun—Kleinman. They were the nurses who took care of you.” Jeremy noticed his arm still on Heidi’s shoulder.

“Hi.” Jeremy said shyly. “And… thank you.”

“We’re glad you’re okay, Jeremy.” Heidi said sweetly. “You clearly matter a whole lot to a lot of people.” She turned and brought the anxious boy out from behind her. “I’d like you to meet my son. This is Evan.”

“H-h-hello.” Evan stuttered. Jeremy didn’t think anyone could be as socially awkward as he was, until now. Evan had a round face, sandy hair and big blue eyes that darted to the ground every few seconds. His back was hunched and his hands were jammed in his pockets. 

“And Jeremy? Michael?” said Mr. Heere, gesturing to the older man. “This is the man that you saved.” Jeremy and Michael glanced at each other. That night seemed so surreal now. Like a horrible nightmare.

“Hello, you two.” The older man said kindly. “My name is Jason. I wanted to thank you for saving my life from those men. I also wanted to be the one to tell you that those men were caught and incarcerated.” A ripple of excitement and relief went through the crowd of people. Rich let out a triumphant whoop.

“How did they get caught?” Michael asked. “They… drove away…”

“Jeremy managed to get a picture of their license plates. The EMT handling him saw it on his phone and forwarded it to the police, and the men were caught in two hours. Turns out they were bashing on men the entire night.” An uncomfortable silence fell on the group. While they were happy the men were caught, the fact that it happened was still unreal. And during New York Pride, too… it was unfathomable.

“I know you guys are uncomfortable with this kind of hatred.” Jason said unwaveringly. “I’m actually glad you’re not used to it. I, however, have been dealing with this since I was a child. My father was a gay man in the 80’s. It was very different then. My family and I have been going to these events since I was young.  And I want you to know… I’m so incredibly proud of both of you.” The awkwardness seemed to melt away, and both Michael and Rich approached Jason for a hug. Jason came to Jeremy, who threw his free arm around him. He felt triumphant, like he’d just won a battle. He felt so… _proud_ … of himself?

_Oh._ Jeremy’s heart began to swell. His face broke out into a big smile. The aches and pains in his body felt like nothing; he felt stronger than he’d ever felt before. He reached his arm out to Michael, who gladly took his hand, grinning back at him. _So this is what it feels like to love yourself… thanks, Squip._

* * *

 

The atmosphere in the small hospital room was noticeably better than it had been these past few days. Jeremy was retelling the events of his accident to an enraptured Jake and Rich. Christine had convinced Jenna to put her phone down, and both of them were asking Jason questions about living in New York. Brooke and Chloe were marveling at Heidi’s pretty hair, braiding it and asking what shampoo she used. Mr. Heere was seated next to Jeremy, stealing glimpses at Heidi. Evan stood in the corner, awkwardly. Michael noticed him there by himself, and couldn’t help but relate to the poor boy. Evan was having an awkward chat with Martha before she had to leave for her runs, but now he was alone and clearly sad.

“I’m gonna go talk to Evan.” Michael whispered to Jeremy. “I feel bad he’s by himself.”

“Good luck with that.” Jeremy replied. They both snickered as Michael stood up from his chair and stretched. He ambled up to Evan, who immediately saw him and began scratching the nape of his neck.

“Hey.” Michael said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

“H-h-hey, w-what’s up.” Evan stuttered, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. This was not going to be easy.

“Your mom’s, uh, a great nurse.” He tried. A flicker of a smile flashed across Evan’s twisted, sweaty face.

“Yeah uh she’s pretty good, uh people like her…” Evan’s face flushed and he trailed off in awkwardness.

“I think she likes Jeremy’s dad.” Michael added softly.

“You noticed that too?” Evan asked, briefly making eye contact with him before dissolving into anxiety. “I-I-I mean, what I-I meant was, who uh, who wouldn’t uh, like him, I mean, he’s a clearly good dad…” _Good lord_ , Michael thought. He never thought he’d meet anyone who might actually _benefit_ from a Squip. Evan was positively squirming now, but then his eyes landed on Jeremy’s cast. “That’s a big cast Jeremy has.”

“Uh, yeah.” Michael replied, frantic to keep the ball rolling. “They said he’ll have it for twelve weeks.”

“Wow. Um, I uh, broke my arm last summer, I only needed the cast for six weeks.”

“That’s pretty lucky!”

“Y-yeah…  I guess it was.”

“How’d you break your arm?”

“Um, well… h-hey, what was y-your name again?”

“Hey Michael!” Jeremy called across the room, making Evan jump. Michael turned and saw that Jeremy was holding up a packet of markers. “Brooke brought Sharpies so everyone can sign my cast! You first!” Michael started to head over, before Jeremy noticed Evan wasn’t following him. “Uh, you too, Evan.” He added quickly. Evan froze. Then his face flushed bright pink, and Jeremy swore he saw tears in his eyes.

“R-really?” Evan asked shakily. “Y-You want m-me to… sign your cast?” Jeremy peeked at Michael, who nodded fervently at him behind Evan’s back. Evan may be weird, but he thought he deserved inclusion.

“Yeah, man! You and Heidi!” Jeremy said, as if he were trying to calm a spooked horse. Evan sputtered for a second, before a real smile spread across his face. Heidi and Mr. Heere exchanged hidden elation. Everyone gathered around Jeremy’s bed to sign his cast, each picking different colors from the 30+ pack. By the time everyone was done, Jeremy’s cast was nearly as colorful as the New York Pride balloon arch.

* * *

 

“You ready, Rich?” Jeremy asked hesitantly. The short, muscular boy gripped the Mountain Dew Code Red bottle. The four boys squirmed anxiously on Michael’s basement floor. It had been a week since Jeremy was in the hospital, and Rich had been grappling with this plan the entire time. He didn’t know what Code Red would do to him, a healthy kid with a perfectly _not_ injured brain. He swallowed hard.

“Yeah.” He finally exhaled. “I dunno what it’th gonna do to me… but it’th worth it to get that fucking annoying frog out of my head for good.” He turned to Jake, who was trying to hide how scared he was. Rich opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t find the words. Michael squeezed Jeremy’s thigh as Jeremy anxiously itched his cast. Jake lowered his head and bit his lip, but he finally nodded.

“Okay.” Rich twisted the cap off the Code Red and held it to his lips. “Bottom’th up.” He knocked back the bottle and chugged the entire thing in a matter of seconds. There was a dreadful silence as he swallowed. They waited. And waited. Rich felt his heart sink. “Well,” he started. “It wa’th worth a sh—”

**_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_ **

It sounded like an electrical socket short-circuiting. Rich’s head snapped all the way back and he let out a loud shriek. His eyes rolled back until they were completely white. His arms went stiff. Jake’s eyes widened in terror and Jeremy saw tears slide down his cheeks. He and Michael clutched each other as they watched, horrified. The buzzing noise stopped abruptly. Rich froze, stunned, before going limp.

“RICH!” Jake cried, reaching out to catch him before his head hit the ground. “Rich, can you hear me?!” Rich was motionless and his eyes were closed. Jake cradled him with one arm around his shoulders, and quickly starting patting Rich’s face with the other. “Rich! Come on buddy, wake up!” Jake’s eyes were brimming with tears now, and he kept his hand on Rich’s cheek as he began to shake him. “Rich… no…”

“Wait!” Michael leapt forward and knelt in front of Jake. He put his hand on Rich’s chest. “He’s heart’s still beating.” Michael sighed with relief. He cupped Rich’s nose and mouth to make sure he was still breathing as well. It was shallow, but he was. “Jeremy, can you stand?” Michael turned to him. “Go get a wet cloth.” Jeremy staggered to his feet and ran to the bathroom. He clumsily ran a washcloth under the sink, struggling with his non-dominant hand. He raced back and handed it to Michael, who had laid Rich on the floor. Jake was trembling now, and Jeremy put his arm around him comfortingly. Michael took the cloth and pressed it to Rich’s forehead and both cheeks. “Come on, Rich.” Michael murmured.

Rich groaned. Jake gasped before releasing a ragged breath of relief. Rich’s eyes slowly blinked open. He looked around at the three boys above him, and his eyebrows began to lift. A grin spread across his face.

“How do you feel?” asked Jeremy.

“My head hurt’th.” Rich replied. “But… I can’t hear it… Holy thit, I can’t hear it!!” Rich shot off the ground, only to deeply regret it and clutch his head in pain. “OW! I’m okay! I’m tho fucking happy!!”

“Rich…!” Jake lunged forward and threw his long arms around the ecstatic boy, who blushed furiously. “Don’t… don’t scare me like that, man.” Jake murmured, pulling Rich close. “I…I thought you _died_...!” Rich didn’t move for a moment, and Jeremy and Michael quickly glanced at each other, grinning wide. 

“Jake?” Rich said finally, reaching up and putting his arms around the tall boy’s neck. “I fucking _love_ you.” He pulled the stunned Jake down into a fierce kiss, who quickly reciprocated with identical fierceness. Jeremy and Michael cheered and laughed as they finished.

“Bes’th/Wors’th Pride EVER!” Rich professed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good GOD. Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen AND Falsettos cameos?! We should just create a fictional musical theatre timeline so we can toss The Doctor in there too! (FYI who else would KILL for a Doctor Who musical episode? Let's start a crowdfund)  
> EVAN HANSEN, MY BABY BOY ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ Writing for him is SO wonderful. I see a Kleinsen fic in my future...
> 
> P.S. RICHJAKE ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ They are next on my hit list. I seriously love these two bros. I know the ending is a little stilted, but I had planned way early on that Rich's last line would be the last line of my fic. And if I'm gonna have the Code Red plot device, I might as well go the full 9 with it. So now Rich is completely de-Squipped, and now the RichJake can begin... ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)


End file.
